


Destiny Potpourri

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Flirting, Gen, Kink Negotiation, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Scars, Secretly a Virgin, Voice Kink, second love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: A collection of AUs and trope prompts spun into Destiny centric quickfic. Some more fleshed than others.Cross-posted from Tum for safety. Rated for most extreme content. Pairings, content, individual ratings at the start of each chapter.
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6, Andal Brask/Shaxx, Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny), Ikora Rey/Shaxx, Ikora Rey/Zavala, Mithrax/Shiro-4 (Destiny), Saladin Forge/Jolder, Shaxx/Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Ikora/Zavala

Ikora/Zavala

Aroused by her voice, Hospital AU

Rated Mature

In the wake of her mentor's career-ending obsessions, Ikora finds herself catapulted into position as dean of a metropolitan hospital. A jam-packed schedule of cleaning up Osiris' PR mess while simultaneously running a multimillion dollar establishment leaves Ikora with fleeting moments to remind herself how to be human- a sandwich snapped from the cafe, coffee from a hallway vending machine. It's one of these fleeting moments when she meets Zavala- looking as exhausted as she is- and Ikora finally puts a face to the head of the oncology department. Zavala puts a voice to the string of emails floating around his inbox asking when he will come and introduce himself to the new dean and he apologizes. If it's not a life or death matter, some correspondence slips his mind. They part amicably to return long, grinding shifts.  
The next time Ikora needs something of Zavala she decides to call him instead of risking a neglected email. This method proves to be the most reliable and brings a brief moment of joy to their workday. But the longer and more frequent the calls, the more pleasurable the connection becomes until just the sound of Ikora's weary sigh or gentle snicker becomes enough to make Zavala hot under his white collar. This of course leads to the most ill-advised work affair and lots of phone sex.  
Would probably also feature Cayde as a cocky but brilliant surgeon who asks Zavala why he pops a stiffy everytime the phone rings. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cayde/Andal

Fairytale AU, Scars

Rated Teen

Of the three prevalent magics in the world, Void is the most unkind to her wielders. Years of protecting travelers and exploring the lands have left Andal terribly scarred- his once handsome body laced with purple, glossy trenches and his hands too gnarled to perform the complicated knife tricks of his prime so he retreats into the forest where he can forget what he's lost.

Cayde has run himself ragged through years of mercenary work while trying to find a place in the world where a magical automaton doesn't draw fearful gazes. One last job and a brutal encounter with highwaymen leaves his body twisted and crumbling. By a stroke of luck or something more, he manages to drag himself to the hut of a cynical hermit who looks as rough as he does.

Long hours of fumbling repair with failing hands slowly bring Cayde back to his beautifully forged self and Andal teaches the metal man he is a creature worth caring for. The same hours are spent convincing Andal that the glittering proof of his hard life is not something to be hidden away behind layers of masks and cloaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Felwinter, Lord Timur

Fake married, second love

Rated Teen

Holed up for the winter and bored out of her mind, Skorri suggests the Iron Lords need a wedding to spice things up and sets her sights on Timur and Felwinter. To everyone's surprise (including Felwinter) Timur announces they're already married. The ruse continues to escalate far beyond the simple attempted redirection until Felwinter is almost convinced he must have forgotten the small, private ceremony Timur tells of. 

What Felwinter doesn't know is the marriage was real. Only he's not the Felwinter in the romantic tale.

Timur wonders how he fell in love with not one, but two men named Felwinter. He puzzles over the murder of his first love and if taking the man's life and name means that this tiny Exo clad in borrowed robes has taken the position as Timur's husband as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Mithrax/Shiro,

Poorly timed confession, teacher au

Rated Teen

Shiro is a first year teacher at Bright Light Private Academy. Life is stressful between finding a viable apartment, surviving the boisterous enthusiasm of P.E. instructor Shaxx at each staff meeting, not to mention the nightmare students who are just as likely to dance on the tables as they are to turn in their homework.

Life is doubly stressful for Mithrax, also in his first year at the Academy but the only Eliksni on campus- part of a cultural exchange meant to cement peace between Earth's people and her new extraterrestrial cohabitants.

Shiro and Mithrax bond over mutual anxiety, syllabus and review deadlines, and Shaxx (what is that man's obsession with dodgeball?!?!). What will they do when Mithrax drops a bomb of a confession during a school-wide assembly...and the day the cultural exchange program is cancelled indefinitely?


	5. Shaxx/Andal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx/Andal   
> Royal AU + virgin  
> Mature

Baroness Tallulah Fairwind is getting on in years and her only potential successor is her adopted son and local disaster, Andal. He's brilliant but would rather spend his time hunting, drinking, pulling pranks, and spinning tales with his friends. Tallulah decides the ol' ball and chain method might slow Andal down so she sets about matching him up with Shaxx, a neighboring baron.

Neither of the men are particularly enthusiastic but Andal agrees reasoning that Shaxx will eventually get tired of his wild habits and divorce him then Andal can proudly return to Tallulah saying he gave it a go but that he's unfit for marriage and she should probably never bother trying that again. Shaxx eventually agrees for the sake of unity (and part of Tallulah's lands for combat practice).  
Andal continues his crazy life and only starts to feel guilty when Shaxx waits up for him night after night and, more than once, shows up to a pub, inn, or abandoned field to retrieve him. They spend some courteous time together which naturally blooms into something more. Shaxx reveals his marriage agreement was also prompted by a physical attraction and the fact that he's been too busy to spend time wooing anybody and is, therefore, still a virgin.

Suddenly more of Andal's time is spent at home teaching Shaxx wonderful new things/being an actual spouse/waking in time to function during daylight hours and Tallulah wins.


	6. Shaxx/Zavala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink discussion  
> Ironically, rated teen

Sex is strange for Guardians...knowing you've probably engaged in intercourse before but not knowing when, with who, or what it was like. This comes up in a conversation between young Zavala and Shaxx.

"What if a person where to be aroused by something..atypical?" Zavala wonders hypothetically.

"Atypical?" Shaxx snorts and gestures to the small camp beneath the Traveler, the sparse huts and ragged people. "What ruling majority is there to decide what is typical or not? More importantly, which acts do you find so strongly intriguing that you have decided they must be shameful?"

"They would be difficult to say" Zavala fidgets, blush creeping up the back of his neck. "But, perhaps, easier to show."

*They try all the dirty things in Zavala's mind and spend many years collecting rumoured kinks and testing them out.*


	7. Guardian and Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian & Ghost  
> It's not you, it's my enemies + anger born of worry  
> Gen

A buddy breakup fic where the Ghost had a very near brush with death and the Guardian pushed them away for Ghost's safety ('It's not you, it's my enemies').   
Instead of staying safely in the Tower as suggested, Ghost would absolutely stalk the Guardian across deadly terrain and put themself through incredible danger without ever thinking about their fragility and finally confront the Guardian absolutely fuming about all the risky maneuvers Ghost witnessed during stalking ('I saw you leap that chasm when you could have just walked around and if you'd held that grenade for .3 seconds longer you would have been caught in the flux and I can't believe you jammed your finger reloading that autorifle, this is my 'anger born of worry'!)   
But canonically our Guardian only talks once in a blue moon and we have the sweetest Ghost to ever exist so the fight would be short lived and they would cuddle up together on the ship ride back home.


	8. Shaxx/Ikora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly timed confession + did they, didn't they?  
> Teen

Near the end of Ikora's absurdly long win streak in the Crucible, someone suggests that Shaxx himself should take her on 1v1.  
At first it's an elbow-rubbing joke at Shaxx- "Only ' The Crucible' HIMSELF could stop Ikora Rey's rampage!" but then it winds up on radio stations and comics are doing whole bits about it and the foundries are coming to Shaxx with offers to sponsor the event much to his annoyance. So Ikora's like "Listen, we've both turned down this match in every polite or logical way possible. Let's just do it."  
Shaxx agrees but struggles because he's had the hots for Ikora before she ever stamped her name all over his job/hobby/life.  
Match day comes and Shaxx decides it's messed up to fight this battle for glory if he's going to be a coward about how he feels so a couple rounds in he sees Ikora coming around a corner, he plants his sword in the ground, and confesses his attraction. Ikora nearly falls over. There's an awkward pause as Shaxx gets it off his chest then he picks his sword back up, ready to continue and Ikora, like, annihilates him with a Nova Bomb or something. The rest of the match is decidedly flirty. They duke it out to a tie and instead of overtime, Ikora offers to concede. Shaxx beats her to it and asks if she wants to go on a date with their new free time.  
The entire City spends the next year trying to decide if they banged.


	9. Cayde/Andal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dysyopian+bodyguard AU  
> Gen

Infected by a mysterious entity from beyond the solar system, the Warmind Rasputin turned on humanity. It cannibalized its brothers and sisters and used the resources meant to protect to instead destroy the people of Earth.  
One of the survivors, Andal sets out across the wastelands of the planet on a quest to find an array still capable of communicating with the Warmind. In the shell of a Bray facility, Andal falls victim to a swarm of Rasputin's frames- still bearing the bullet marks from the failed human resistance efforts years past.  
Andal throws himself down a shaft to escape and tumbles into the collapsing tunnels beneath the facility. There he discovers Cayde. Andal is sure he's met his end, battered and bloody, staring into the face of one of the creatures Rasputin twisted from defenders into murderers.  
But Cayde's mind is clear of Rasputin's influence after having been lost in the tunnel system for decades. Feeling guilty and furious, Cayde agrees to help Andal find Rasputin and they take off together determined to tell the Warmind to get lost.  
Cayde and Andal form a close bond through hard travels- Cayde throwing himself in the way of danger to protect Andal again and again. When the duo find a way to reach Rasputin, the Warmind exerts its will over Cayde turning Andal's new best friend, bodyguard, and lover against him.  
Of course, the power of their bond will save them in true movie form but not before lots of sads.


	10. Cayde/Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locked in a room + almost kiss  
> Gen

"What do you mean you don't remember the code?"  
The plating around Banshee's eyes shift in tight disapproval.  
"I, uh..." Cayde rubs at the flat of his nose sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry I said-"  
"I told you not to let it close," Banshee growls with a sharp jab at the vault door. The nearby panel glows red to signal the engaged lock. The gunsmith stares at the control panel with its digital keypad. And stares and stares.  
"Maybe it's your birthday," Cayde says, trying to be helpful.  
Great. One more thing he has to struggle to recall. Banshee's head aches. He lets his fingers drift over the glowing numbers. Prays for some 'muscle memory' to kick in and save them. Nothing.  
"What's wrong with an old fashion lock and key?" Banshee finally shouts as he turns away from the pad and starts pacing the tight aisles of the gunsmith's vault.  
"Sundance will come looking for us. As soon as she finishes her soaps. Probably."  
The stress of Cayde's decreasing confidence does nothing to help Banshee's memory.

After several hours of- "Soundproof? Why is your vault soundproof?"  
And "Can't I just break it down? I bet I could break it down."  
Then "Oh shit! That hurts. Definitely can't break that down."  
-Cayde and Banshee finally settle in and chat the time away. Banshee thinks he's doing good, feeling clearer and might be able to remember real soon but then he asks Cayde how his boyfriend is doing. Cayde breaks the news of Andal's death again and it doesn't hurt quite as sharp as it used to. He's had to remind Banshee a few times over the years. Banshee seems more confused.  
"Not Andal. There was somebody else."   
Cayde is startled and tentatively asks if Banshee means himself. Because, after Andal, Cayde and Banshee had tried to make it work between them a few times. Banshee does not remember but he's disappointed to find out Cayde dumped him. Which of course is the exact opposite. Banshee is always the one to cut Cayde loose during particularly rough episodes of memory loss.  
"I think I understand why," Banshee whispers, "but...it's still a shame. I do care about you."  
Cayde laughs softly. "That's always your excuse for dumping me."  
Banshee's heart aches. And though he imagines it's probably a cruel thing he's about to do, Banshee places a hand on Cayde's jaw and pulls him closer.   
Before they can connect, Sundance phases into the vault looking for her missing Guardian. Banshee releases Cayde, brushes his hands against his sides and waves in the direction of the control panel so Sundance can get to hacking.  
He loves Cayde. But it's ok. He'll probably forget before he wakes up tomorrow.


	11. Saladin/Jolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss +flirting under fire  
> Teen

Saladin's breath is ragged. His fingers come away from his chest red and wet. A few inches lower and the warlord's sniper would have stopped the Titan's heart.

"They got you," Lady Jolder states in case Saladin is in shock. She kneels behind their crumbling section of wall to manhandle the Titan beside her and check his wound. "Clean through. I'll cover you so your Ghost can heal you."

"No!" Saladin clutches her shoulder and hisses at the harsh movement before he grits out a warning. "Sniper."

"I know." Lady Jolder pats Saladin's hand and grins with painted lips. "But they're not much of a sniper. They had the advantage of surprise and still couldn't pop your noggin!"

She flicks her finger against his forehead and starts to stand, scout rifle at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Saladin demands as he catches her hand and drags her back down. Only because she allows him to. 

She blows out the side of her mouth to knock the hair from her cheeks and Saladin can hear the frustration in that breath even over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Jolder...wait for Efrideet."

"She's on the other side of the mountain, Saladin. I have this."

"Please," Saladin exhales and squeezes her hand.

"You're worried about me. I get it. It's cute."

Through the haze of pain, Saladin feels Jolder lean in- a wall of heat and a wave of static. She presses her lips to his in a firm and steady bloom of soft skin and his heart truly does stop. When she pulls away, he blinks up at her, mouth hanging dumbly. She's never done that before.

"I got you covered," Jolder whispers and runs fingertips along Saladin's jaw. "We'll take this asshole and his goons out by noon and, tonight, I'll show you just how cute I think you are."

Saladin stares, hand clamped over his wound, then chuckles softly. "I'll gladly hold you to that."

Jolder nods and her eyes flash with humor as she prepares to vault over their cover. "By the way, you have a little lipstick right around..."

With a vague gesture at his face and a radiant smile on her own, Lady Jolder charges into battle. Saladin summons his Ghost so that he might follow her as quickly as possible.


End file.
